


promessa

by cottonscloud



Series: jisung, minho, jeongin, dan catatan kecil mereka. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Diary/Journal, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lowercase, M/M, Married Life, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonscloud/pseuds/cottonscloud
Summary: dari minho, untuk jisung. mari bertahan lebih lama lagi.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: jisung, minho, jeongin, dan catatan kecil mereka. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825816
Kudos: 4





	promessa

**fanfiksi ini sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan ulang. akan diposting kembali dengan pairing berbeda.**


End file.
